


Sucre's Smile

by Pr3tty_8oy



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, implied suicides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr3tty_8oy/pseuds/Pr3tty_8oy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sucre is sad without Zacharie. She changes her look and tries to find a way to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucre's Smile

It had been three months, two weeks, and four days since she had last seen Zacharie. Since they had slept in the same bed and woke up looking at each other. The bed felt colder without him there. Sucre looked at the empty spot next to her and started to tear up again.  
“How do I still have tears left?” She asked herself. “If I had saved them then I’d have an ocean.”  
She wiped away the tears and blew her nose. Her nose had been red for exactly three months, two weeks, and three days. She began to think it would be permanent; constant reminders that she would never hear him laugh again, never see him smile again, and never see him again. With that thought she started crying again.  
“I’m just a big sobbing mess.” Sucre sighed.  
She walked over to her mirror and began to cover up her red nose with make-up. She made her skin all smooth and clear. She drew on her smile. She looked in the mirror. She looked like she did that day three months, two weeks, and four days ago.  
They were happy and laughing. He lifted up his mask a little bit and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She had smiled and asked why he was being so modest. He said because he would never want to take advantage of such a pretty lady. She grinned and kissed him back. He said he loved her. She said she loved him. They said they loved each other. They kissed again and again. He made her smile more. She was happy. And he looked happy too.  
Sucre stared at her reflections. Yes she looked like she did then. But not her eyes. She couldn’t make them look less puffy or less red. She had tried. She would always start to cry again when she remembered something about her time with Zacharie. Then her eyes got puffy and red again.  
She didn’t think the smile fit anymore anyways. It was too deceiving. She looked like she was happy when people didn’t look at her eyes and that’s not true. She wasn’t happy anymore. She couldn’t laugh. She couldn’t smile.  
She could only frown. So she wiped off her black smile and drew a frown. Her cheeks had black smudges and her face now had a permanent frown.  
“That looks much more fitting.” Sucre decided.  
It had been three months, two weeks, and five days. Sucre found Zacharie again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece to help me work through some emotions about someone I care a lot about and help me explain them.


End file.
